warrior_cats_house_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildclan
Wildclan Name reason: The name was originally chosen by the first leader, Ferret (yes, a loner), mostly due to the strangeness of the surrounding. With a large grouping of twoleg (human) nests and thunder paths (roads) one one side, a large forest across a meadow on the other, a tree that seemed to attract a scary amount of squirrels to the east and massive amounts of nothingness to the west. There is also one, singular lone pine tree in what would be the camp. Ferret, thoroughly confused, named the clan Wildclan after the varying surrounding. What sets the clan apart: If one was to generalize Wildclan cats, they would have a bit of trouble. They’re a bit of what people would call a ‘jack of all trades, master of none’. There isn’t anything they’re really good at, and most of them are quite average. They prefer to keep to themselves and let the other clans do the bickering. Battle and politics just isn’t they’re thing. Wildclan cats are often stereotyped as lazy, and in a way they are. Even with that, all cats to the smallest of kits know what to do when a twoleg comes by. As they are close to two legs, and as such dogs, they are taught at a young age how to climb the few trees or really anything to get them up off the ground. They have few kits, meaning few apprentices, meaning few warriors. Camp description: The Wildclan camp is mostly a field, with zero elevation differences. Though, there is a bunch of dead branches, where they have made the dens. At the far west side of the dens is the medicine cat den. Next, going east, is the nursery (put close to the medicine cat den so there would be less walking), the elder’s den (same reason a nursery), the warriors den, the apprentices den, and then finally at the very east end under the meeting tree is the leader’s den. Speaking of the meeting tree, it was the single lonely pine tree that was mentioned above. The leader gets up on the lowest branch and kinda talks there. Whoop whoop. Clan: Leader: Applestar- a small cream she-cat with black paws and ears, has amber eyes Deputy: Brownpelt- A brown tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice: Patchpaw) Medicine Cat: Weaselclaw- A sleek light brown and tan she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: Flamefoot- A dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes Berryleaf- A absolutely tiny grey speckled she-cat with an unusually pink nose and blue eyes (apprentice: Finchpaw) Beetlewing- A black she-cat with bright yellow eyes Birdfeather- a blue-grey and white tom cat with grey eyes (apprentice: Cloverpaw) Elders: Ashleap- a pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes Apprentices: Patchpaw- a diluted calico she-cat with yellow eyes Finchpaw- a grey tom with a white tail tip and grey eyes Cloverpaw- a large white she-cat with a grey muzzle and belly, has green eyes Queens: Mudfrost- a muddy colored she-cat with dark blue eyes (Kits: Nettlekit, Chestnutkit, and Goosekit) Kits: Nettlekit- a brown tabby she-cat with a white streak above her nose and light green eyes Chestnutkit- a small light brown tom with white paws and blue eyes Goosekit- a grey and white tom with green eyes Weaknesses and Strengths Weaknesses Wildclan is an abnormally small clan, and is more of a small alliance that just agreed to be called a clan. As such, they would be the first and easiest to take over, as unless forced to fight they will just scatter everywhere and regroup somewhere else. There are some of their kits who don't even know there are other clans, as they rarely try to interact out side of gathering. Strenghts The cats are quick to adapt to most places. That, plus the over abundance of squirrels in the territory allowes for them to have an easy meal. Wildclan cats spread out talents instead of having a specialty, so most cats can do most of the work well enough.